


Secondhand Embarrasment

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catching the Doctor and Rose in the act, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching for the Doctor, Donna Noble stumbles across a sight she never wanted to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secondhand Embarrasment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> This is a based off an anonymous tumblr prompt I saw on allegoricalrose’s blog and was written before I realized it already been filled by jeeno2. :p I still decided to share it… basically it was a request for no real plot, no sense, just a companion coming across the Doctor and Rose shagging. I played with the prompt a bit (it’s traumatic enough for Donna as it is, she really doesn’t want to see anymore of the Doctor, lol) and AU for obvious reasons. First time writing Donna… or anything like this. A bit cracky too, at least to my way of thinking. Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for a quick look over and input.

Donna Noble swayed back and forth to the music in her iPod as she searched the TARDIS pantry for the right ingredients. Today was Rose Tyler’s birthday and she was going to bake her a cake this year that _didn’t_ explode. All ingredients were accounted for except sugar. _Dumbo had probably used the last of it in his tea_ , she mused. 

With a sigh, Donna headed toward the console room. The last time she had seen the Doctor, he had been tinkering under the grating. Stepping inside she stifled a gasp. Oh no. 

_No, no, no, no, no!_

The Doctor was in the console room alright… and so was Rose. Her friend was leaning against the console ( _wasn’t that uncomfortable with all those buttons and levers?_!), head thrown back and the Doctor was on his knees before her, pulling her knickers down with his teeth because his hands were tied with a red ribbon behind his shirtless back. And there was a bow on his head. 

Not only did she not want to see that, _she did not want to know_. 

Donna averted her eyes, cursing the blaring music that clearly had to be blocking out the noises that would’ve told her to stay away. She had a steady stock of earplugs in her bedroom for this very reason; she knew what those two were like and how loud they could be. At least she couldn’t hear them.

And _that_ was the moment her playlist ended and the sounds of the console room filled her ears as the Doctor apparently got right to it. 

A throaty groan. _“Roooose.”_

An answering moan. “Doc – _yesss,”_ that trailed off into nothing. 

Donna turned for the door… the door that always creaked. Creaked _loudly_ when pushed out rather than in. Even in the throes of passion, she knew there was no way the lovebirds wouldn’t hear that.

 _Bloody hell._ Donna raised her eyes to the ceiling and glared at the TARDIS coral. 

_This was not her fault._ Just because she had told the Doctor she’d be in the kitchen for a few hours and to keep Rose out of it did not mean she had to stay there!

Donna turned to leave, _let them hear her dammit_ (they were the ones doing it out in the open after all), and promptly tripped. Rose’s top and the Doctor’s jacket and oxford lay discarded on the floor beneath her feet and there was a skirt nearby. At least the clothing had muffled the sound of her fall and her friends were oblivious to her dilemma. 

It might be Rose’s day but it certainly wasn’t hers. Donna disentangled herself and looked around her to ensure she wouldn’t stumble again. She suddenly got another glimpse of the console as her eyes swept the space around her. 

In her peripheral vision, she saw Rose’s fingers stop in the Doctor’s hair (the bow was now on the grating next to the knickers), and her body start to shudder as he enthusiastically explored her folds with his tongue. 

_RETREAT!_

She shoved her shoulder into the door and plowed into the hallway. The TARDIS, mercifully, kept the door from creaking and the last thing she heard before it closed was a shout of _DOCTOR!!!_ and a rather smug sounding “Happy Birthday, Rose.”

Time to go bleach her eyes and pop in her ear plugs. She’d worry about the sugar later.

_end_


End file.
